


The Goddess I Aspired To Be.

by Rynakore_babi



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: God/Goddess - Freeform, Lore-tober, October 1, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynakore_babi/pseuds/Rynakore_babi
Summary: A first person view of Persephone after she’s been queen for some time and is with her mother.🚨 TW 🚨Brief mention of sexual abuseThis is a Lore-tober entry for Oct 1. God/goddess.
Kudos: 10





	The Goddess I Aspired To Be.

**Author's Note:**

> This POV is very different than my normal POV so things may be a little shaky. Just bear with me.

I walk carefully across the field, watching for sticks in the ground. The sun beat down on my body, making me sweat but the light clothes I wore let the breeze through easily. I spun around in the field, carefree. While I missed my husband dearly, it was nice to be able to go out and not be the frightening Dread Queen. As the wind blew my hair in my face I laughed. I made my way through the field mindlessly walking. As I walked the flowers bended towards me as if I was magnetic. The flowers seemed to bow. 

Thank you oh goddess of spring for returning the warmth. 

I continued on, my bare feet creating a new path. The wind seemed to whisper my name. 

Persephone, Persephone, Persephone.

I continued on. I felt like the goddess that I was. The plants bent towards me as their life force. I was in control. I was the goddess I had always wanted to be. Respected. Out of her mother’s shadow. I was no longer the Barely Mother heiress. I was Persephone, Queen of the Underworld and goddess of Spring. I was feared and respected. Nobody wanted to invoke my wrath, not after they saw me get my revenge from my rape 10 years ago. I wasn’t a “poor girl” as it was when it first came out. I was Persephone.

Bringer of Death

The goddess I had always wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, try my other works! I’m a primarily Lore Olympus writer.
> 
> Thanks! Comments and kudos are welcome! 
> 
> Please please please, if you have something in this piece that you don’t like, tell me!!! I want to know what I can do better!


End file.
